The Spontaneity Effect
by Angelic Guardian
Summary: Another one of Amy's romantic ruses leads Sheldon to the stark realization that perhaps the only way to get her to stop is to simply comply. Oneshot.


**Author's** **Note:** I just started watching this show a few months ago, and I managed to completely fall in love with it. Sheldon is all sorts of awesome, and I find the Shamy relationship to be particularly "fascinating," haha. So here's my very first Big Bang Theory fic. I really hope Sheldon and Amy are in character, especially Sheldon. Be sure to let me know! Thank you and enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: **The Big Bang Theory © Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady

* * *

Sheldon sat comfortably in the passenger's seat of his girlfriend's car. Granted, the seat was nowhere near as comfortable as his sacred spot on the couch in his apartment, but then again, no other seat was. Still, he was content, sitting upright with his seat belt securely fastened and a Styrofoam container of leftover food from their contractually-obligated monthly date night dinner neatly wrapped inside a plastic bag resting in his lap.

The car was silent between its two occupants, Amy and Sheldon, and while the latter was satisfied with this silence — no blaring car radio playing some pop song with its quintessential synthesized melody and trivial lyrics written with the intent of feeding into a teenage girl's hormones — he decided that occasional idle chatter was perfectly acceptable after a typical date night, especially one that was over-satisfactory as this one had been tonight.

"Did you enjoy your dinner tonight, Amy?" Sheldon asked with polite interest, turning his head only slightly to look at her. She had both hands placed at the proper positions on the steering wheel, and she stared out at the road with a serious, concentrated look on her face.

"Yes, very much so," she replied without looking back at him, a trait he was more than pleased with, for if she took her eyes off the road for even a moment, it increased the risk of a car collision, and Lord knew that Sheldon would never want to put himself in harm's way like that. His own well being was far too important for not only his sake but for mankind's, since it was bound to happen sooner or later that he would make a revolutionary scientific discovery that would finally earn him a Nobel Prize that he so rightfully deserved.

"I'm glad," Sheldon commented simply, and with that he turned his head forward once more and the silence immediately resumed. Luckily, Amy was now approaching Sheldon's apartment building. He placed his hand on the strap of the seat belt, preparing himself to reach down and unbuckle it as soon as Amy pulled up in front of the building and slowed the car to a complete stop.

However, as she neared the building, she curiously switched on the turn signal, and before Sheldon had time to realize what she was doing, she had already turned into the parking lot adjacent to the building. She was currently pulling into a parking spot, which was certainly peculiar. With furrowed brows, Sheldon turned to Amy once more to find her putting her car into park and turning off the ignition.

"Amy, what on earth are you doing?" Sheldon asked in what he hoped was a genuinely perplexed tone.

"I was hoping I could perhaps come inside with you for a little while and have a hot beverage," Amy said in a steady voice, one that only made Sheldon feel all the more wary that she was perhaps plotting something.

"If you wanted a hot beverage, you should've ordered one at the restaurant," he said point-blank, for it was a logical statement, after all. Why would she wait until now to decide that she wanted a hot beverage when they'd just spent approximately eighty-one minutes at a restaurant when she could've ordered one at any time? Or, better yet, why didn't she just go home and prepare herself a hot cup of tea or whatever it was she was inexplicably craving?

"Besides," Sheldon went on when Amy didn't respond, "it's already several minutes past nine o'clock, and as you know, I have to wake up early for work tomorrow. Additionally, your presence would completely disrupt my nightly routine, and quite frankly, Amy, I wouldn't much care for that."

Amy said nothing at first, and while the silence between them on the car ride home was highly comfortable, in this moment it was nothing short of unnerving.

"Of course, but as you are also aware, Sheldon, I, too, have a very hectic work schedule that requires me to wake up at an early hour. Therefore, if you allow it, I will stay no longer than a half hour," Amy proposed, again in that much too steady tone of hers that instantly drew up Sheldon's suspicions.

He eyed her warily as he pondered the scenario of sharing a hot beverage with her in his apartment. Nowhere in their Relationship Agreement did it say that their date nights were required to run a certain amount of time, and while he'd felt that the time they'd already spent together had been a sufficient amount, he supposed it would be all right to extend this particular date night for just a bit longer.

"Very well," he agreed, at last unfastening his seat belt, and as Amy did the same, he saw in his peripheral vision an impish grin pull up against the corners of her mouth, but by the time he fully looked at her, it was gone. Without a word, Sheldon opened the passenger seat of Amy's car and stepped out, closing it behind him. He waited for Amy to lock her car and walk around it before he began walking up to the apartment complex.

It wasn't until they entered the building and began their ascension up the several flights of stairs that Sheldon noticed a brown paper bag in Amy's left hand, and again he lowered his eyebrows to display his confusion.

"Amy, what's inside that bag you're holding?" he asked with a curious inflection.

"Oh," Amy said, pausing a moment to glance down at the bag in her hand as though she herself had just noticed it for the first time. She lifted her head once more to meet his eyes. "This bag simply contains some feminine products that I picked up at the local pharmaceutical store just before I drove to your apartment to get you for our date night."

Sheldon eyed her suspiciously for the second time that evening. "All right," he said in a deliberately slow tone. "Just know that if you are being dishonest with me, I will be utmost disappointed."

"Understood," Amy said, and that was all. She didn't speak again until they reached his apartment door, at which point Sheldon retrieved his keys from his pocket and began to unlock the door. "Wait," she said with sudden urgency, leaving Sheldon with no other choice but to obey her and momentarily stop what he was doing to look at her. "Leonard isn't home, is he?"

"No, as a matter of fact. Leonard is currently across the hall, most likely having another loud and downright nauseating sounding coital session with Penny."

"Ah," Amy said, seeming satisfied with the answer, which allowed Sheldon to return to unlocking the door, until he heard her mutter, "At least my bestie is getting some tonight."

"I beg your pardon?" Sheldon asked, turning around to face her once more. _"__Getting some? _Getting some what?"

Instead of answering, Amy simply pursed her lips, as though she were holding back a smile, which immediately led Sheldon to believe that the phrase was most likely some sort of social colloquial term that had an entirely different meaning all its own.

"It's a slang term for intercourse, Sheldon," Amy explained, and Sheldon merely nodded.

"Of course it is," he said, wishing he had realized that sooner. He fell silent again as he opened the door and tossed his apartment key inside the small bowl where he always placed it. He promptly walked across the living room area over to the kitchen, where he opened the refrigerator and placed his leftovers inside. He then moved towards the stove and picked up the tea kettle, turning on the faucet to fill it with water. "Which flavor of tea would you like? Green, chamomile, or peppermint?"

"I will have peppermint, thank you," Amy said.

"Interesting choice," Sheldon noted. "I think I will have the same."

He placed the kettle on top of the stove and turned on the switch that ignited the flames, lowering it to a simmering heat. Little did he know, as he reached into the cabinet to obtain two mugs — a red one for Amy and a yellow one for himself — Amy was busying herself with a task of her own. She had pulled the item out of the brown paper bag, which of course, did not contain female products as she had told him, but rather a burgundy-colored scented candle and a book of matches. She had hastily placed the candle onto the glass coffee table and was currently trying to light one of the matches.

Unfortunately for her, just as she'd finally managed to light the match and place it over the fresh wick of the candle, Sheldon had turned around and felt his own eyes widen at the sight before him.

"Amy—"

"Wait!" she shouted with such desperation that it startled him into his own silence. She lifted the match and blew out the small flame before rushing over to the wall where the light switch was located and dimmed the lights so that it was nearly dark inside the apartment. She then walked over to the couch and sat down in the middle of it, placing her hands on top of her knees. Slowly, she looked at Sheldon and offered him a tightened, slightly timid smile. "Surprise."

_"Surprise?_ Good Lord, Amy, what in the world has gotten into you?" Sheldon asked, walking over to her, being careful so as not to trip over anything what with the minimal lighting in the room.

"Well, to be frank, Sheldon, my intentions for this evening were to perhaps spark a sense of spontaneity in our relationship by creating a romantic setting with dim lighting coupled with the sweet aroma of this apple cider scented candle that I recently purchased at the mall."

Sheldon stared at Amy for a long moment, watching as the small flame created flickering glows over her face. He was still in a diluted state of shock to feel any sort of anger over the situation. Still, the thought of her creating yet another ruse similar to the experiment she'd conducted months ago in which she'd tried to increase his feelings for her — which had worked, much to his own vexation — was a bit daunting.

"Forgive me, Amy, but…"

He paused as he sat down in his preserved spot on the couch. Once he was settled, Amy craned her neck slightly to better meet his eyes. She was frowning now, looking a bit worrisome, which was all the more unsettling to Sheldon.

"…are you unhappy with the Relationship Agreement?" he finished at last.

"Of course not, Sheldon," she said in a tone that thankfully did not lack in sincerity. "I'm simply entertaining the thought of pushing the romantic element of our relationship forward by…spicing things up a bit, to put it in a more vernacular term."

"Well, I really don't understand how a scented candle and near darkness will create a romantic atmosphere in which your expectations will lead you to believe that I will perhaps go along with it for the sake of satisfying whatever carnal fantasy you have in your head, which I assume was provoked through reading one of those utterly dreadful erotic novels you tend to indulge in."

There was a brief silence as Amy contemplated his statement.

"I thought you might say that," she said.

She proceeded to reach up and slowly remove her glasses from her eyes, blinking several times to adjust her naturally impaired eyesight, which must've been even weaker what with the inadequate lighting. She carefully placed her glasses on the coffee table and began shaking her head in an emphatic motion, looking like a crazed woman, her straight brown hair whipping around fiercely.

Abruptly, she stopped, heaving out a short sigh, before she picked up her glasses by the bridge and, turning them over, she placed the tip of the earpiece inside her mouth and finally turned back to Sheldon.

"Now, kiss me, my sexy theoretical physicist!" she said with the piece still inside her mouth, only to promptly remove it and pucker her lips in an overly dramatic fashion.

"Amy, you're acting downright foolish," Sheldon pointed out to her, "and in all seriousness, I truly can't comprehend how a highly intellectual person with a PhD in neurobiology can succumb herself to what below average individuals consider necessary means at relieving themselves of what they refer to as sexual tens—"

He was cut off as a familiar pair of lips suddenly met his own in a very familiar way, with Amy leaning over the couch, and, much like the first time it happened, Sheldon once again closed his eyes, as though it were some sort of reflex. The biggest difference now, though, was that Amy's lips didn't sharply taste of alcohol the way they had when she'd kissed him while being heavily intoxicated. She'd also added a great deal more pressure to this kiss, and while it was a strange feeling, it wasn't particularly…unpleasant, either.

Amy slowly pulled back from him and settled herself against the couch cushion, at which point she placed her glasses back over her eyes.

"There," she said in a breathless tone that indicated that she was currently experiencing an abnormally elevated heart rate. "That's all I'm asking for. An unexpected kiss once in a while that sweeps me off my feet and satisfies my increasing hormone-based needs, while at the same time not pressing for more physical contact, which will bring us to a happy medium in our relationship."

Sheldon took a moment to consider her words.

"I see," he said simply, and then, much to his own surprise, he found himself lifting his hands, taking a hold of Amy's face. He allowed himself to close his eyes as he leaned down and, with a much gentler amount of pressure, kissed Amy on the lips. He felt his own heartbeat accelerate as his once comfortable internal temperature began to increase in a way that, again, surprisingly _wasn't_ unpleasant but instead quite…nice.

He pulled away and allowed himself to fully immerse in the heightened feelings of warmth he was currently experiencing, rather than immediately push them away as he had done in the past. Though as he did this, he was unaware of the lovesick smile that had now spread over Amy's face as she fully indulged herself in the feelings as well.

"Like that?" Sheldon asked, at last turning to her.

"Yes, Sheldon," she said, a glossy look in her eyes and a trace of a smile still lingering across her face. "Like that."

"Interesting," he commented. "I feel as though it's only necessary that we discuss this…spontaneity proposal of yours more in depth so that we can possibly update the Relationship Agreement. Perhaps on our next scheduled date night. Are you all right with that?"

"I'd be perfectly fine with that," Amy said, smiling fully now, and at that very moment, the tea kettle began to whistle sharply.

"Very good then," Sheldon said over the sound, and with that, he rose from his spot to prepare the tea. He turned off the stove and picked up the tea kettle, and as he began to pour the boiling water into Amy's cup first, he couldn't help but think, _What has this wicked woman done to me?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I can't wait for the moment when Sheldon finally initiates a kiss with Amy. It will most definitely be an epic moment in TV history. ;D

So, thoughts? How'd I do with my first Big Bang Theory fic? :)


End file.
